


Our Own Way To Happiness | Saeran Alternate Ending

by dcalc0mania



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 10:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30070644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dcalc0mania/pseuds/dcalc0mania
Summary: WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS SPOILERS. I RECOMMEND YOU GO THROUGH EVERY CHARACTER'S ROUTE BEFORE READING.*THIS TAKES PLACE HALFWAY INTO RAY/SAERAN'S ROUTE (specifically after MC kisses him at the end of day 6), I SIMPLY SHIFTED AND CREATED A NEW STORY FROM THE ORIGINAL ROUTE, THE MAIN PLOT REMAINS THE SAME TO THAT OF THE GAME*After agreeing to help a random stranger test his game, you come to the realization no game existed from the beginning. You find yourself in the middle of chaos. Everything seemed so simple, how could this happen? When did everything start to go so, so wrong?
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, Choi Saeran/Main Character, Han Jumin/Main Character, Kang Jaehee/Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Kim Yoosung/Main Character, Rika/Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Rika/V | Kim Jihyun, V | Kim Jihyun/Original Female Character(s), Vanderwood/Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Zen | Ryu Hyun/Main Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is extremely short. I wrote this in a short amount of time, for fun. In the case of this getting any form of support, as little as it may be, I will continue writing. 
> 
> I am, in no way whatsoever, a professional writer. I simply got a sudden idea and decided to write, I have never before written any form of FanFiction, but hopefully it's not too bad lol
> 
> I really hope you enjoy, and please do let me know if you'd like to see more :)

You woke up to a knock on your door. Gently rubbing your eyes, you reach out to grab your phone on the bedside table. Blinded by the bright light being emitted by the tiny device in your hand, you groan. Who the hell would be knocking on your door at 2:43am? After debating whether to answer the door, or leave whoever is behind it hanging, you slowly sit up on the bed and make your way to your room’s entrance.  
As you reach to grab the handle, you stop. “Who is it?” you ask, the last thing you’d need right now is some creep knocking on your door at this time. When you receive no answer, you slowly turn back, making your way to your big, soft bed. Then another knock. Annoyed, you stomp towards the door and open it abruptly. No one. You peek into the hallway, looking left, then right. As you turn to your right, you’re able to catch a slight glimpse of dark magenta turning the corner before disappearing. Was that Ray? Your suspicion was confirmed as you looked down, finding a bouquet of flowers - a beautiful arrangement made up of a variety of different kinds, probably all from the garden. You pick up the item, bringing it close to your nose and taking a good whiff, from the Lilies of the Valley to the Hyacinths. It smells amazing, dream-like even. Why would Ray not give it to you personally? Was it because you took too long to answer the door?

After looking one more time at the spot where you believed you had seen him, you turn back around and close the door behind you. Grabbing a vase, you transfer the flowers into it and place it on the big table situated to the right of the room. You had always used that table to eat your meals, either alone or, in rare occasions, alongside Ray. You had to remove the previous vase, also filled with flowers, and place it on the shelf (next to the other seven flowered vases) in order to make space for the one you just received. You smiled as you looked at each and every vase, remembering the time Ray gave them to you. He was truly adorable. You made your way back to the bed after watering each plant and grabbed your phone, immediately opening the messenger app to check whether he was online or not. You wanted to thank him, but also worried as to why he was up and about grabbing flowers at such an hour. Again. After finding the chatroom empty, you decide to leave him a private message: They’re beautiful! Thank you, Ray :)  
Once sent, you wait a few minutes for a response before going to bed. No response.

⸺

You didn’t hear from him all morning. Neither did you receive a reply to your message. Eventually you became quite worried, what if something happened?  
“Well, since he isn’t replying to any of my messages or answering my calls, I guess I’ll have to go look for him myself.”  
Stepping out of your room, you make your way to the only place that came to mind.

Walking into the garden, you see the usual people tending the flowers. They never reply whenever you attempt speaking to them, not even a simple “Good morning.” so you walk straight past them, catching their stares as you walk by. Turning a corner, you see a familiar magenta coat, the person wearing it kneeling down as he softly traces some blue roses with his fingers.  
“Fancy seeing you here.” You say as you cross your arms, smiling.  
He flinches, turning around and looking back at you. “MC.” He looks surprised.  
“You didn’t actually think I wouldn’t come out looking for you after ignoring me all night and morning, right?” You state, raising your eyebrows slightly.  
“N-No… I just…” He struggles to find the right words, looking at the floor.  
“Hey, is everything okay? I didn’t upset you, did I?” You try stepping closer to him but he takes a step back, stepping on one of the flowers as he raises both his hands in front of his chest, signalling you to stop walking.  
You halt, confused at his actions.  
“No, of course not! It’s just that, well… after what happened last time I figured you wouldn’t want to see my face. I couldn’t help it, though. I had to give you those flowers after I walked past them yesterday. I’m sorry, I won’t do it again, I promise. I’ll get out of your sight.” He says as he begins walking away. Immediately, you grab his arm, clear annoyance plastered across your expression.  
“Why would I have kissed you if I wanted you out of my sight?”  
He gulps. “I-I don’t know. I’m sorry, I won’t ask again.”  
Your expression softens, “Let me rephrase that. Ray, I wouldn’t have kissed you if I wished to not see you.”  
His eyes widen. “What?”  
“I should be the one apologizing, was it too sudden? I’m sorry, you probably didn’t want me to do that, anyways.” You state with obvious disappointment. You wrap your free arm around yourself.  
Ray immediately begins to panic as he softly grabs both your shoulders with his hands. “No, no. MC, that day was the best day of my life. I swear. I haven’t been able to stop thinking about that moment since it happened. I just can’t understand why you would waste a kiss with someone like me.” He seemed genuinely confused.  
“Ray, you seriously need to improve your self-esteem. Why wouldn’t anyone want to kiss you?” you scoff, you truly couldn’t understand why he thought so lowly of himself. He blushed deeply at your words, only then did you realize how direct you had been with that sentence. “How about you try to stop overthinking it, and simply let it happen? I want to be with you, Ray. You don't have to be so wary around me.” You say, trying to redirect the conversation back to the main topic. He looks at you in the eyes, seeking comfort. “Okay, I’ll try to do that.” he finally says after seeing you smile.

Shortly after your encounter with Ray, he had to leave you in order to go back to work. You weren’t able to ask him whether he got any sleep that night, although you doubt he did, judging from the dark circles you noticed under his eyes. Does that man never sleep? How is he still walking and not passed out on the floor? As you questioned whether Ray had some unnatural superpower that allowed him to never sleep, or he had simply had one too many Red Bulls, you walk back into your room and pick up your phone.

[A new chatroom has opened]

You smile, clicking the little icon on your phone.


	2. Chapter 2

[MC has entered the chatroom]

ZEN: I’m just saying next time I see Jumin I don’t think I’ll be able to control myself.  
707: That’s pretty gay.  
JUMIN HAN: Zen, I didn’t know you felt this way. I must say I, unfortunately, don’t reciprocate those feelings.  
ZEN: Wait what?  
ZEN: OH MY GOD  
ZEN: NO! That is NOT what I meant!!  
JUMIN HAN: You should be more straight-forward in regards with how you feel, Zen. I do not wish to give you the wrong idea.  
ZEN: I think I’m going to puke…  
707: But Jumin, what about the rumor?  
JUMIN HAN: What rumor? I haven’t been informed of any rumor as of late.  
707: You know…  
707: I heard somewhere Jumin’s gay.  
ZEN: What…  
JUMIN HAN: Please refrain from mentioning such a ridiculous claim.  
ZEN: No way… That jerk isn’t capable of love, no way he’s gay.  
JUMIN HAN: Do not speak as if I wasn’t here.  
MC: Jumin, please know that you can be completely open with me. I support you.  
707: MC! Me too, me too!  
ZEN: Babe, you’re here!  
JUMIN HAN: I will not respond to such absurd remarks.  
707: Lolol he didn’t deny it.  
ZEN: No way…  
MC: I’m so proud of you, Jumin!  
JUMIN HAN: If none of you will take me seriously, I will be leaving the chatroom. There’s no point in me staying here if you’re simply going to mock me.  
ZEN: I thought you’d get married to that furball of yours.  
707: lololol  
707: I miss Elly  
JUMIN HAN: It’s Elizabeth the 3rd.  
MC: Okay, okay. Let’s stop making fun of Jumin now, guys.  
JUMIN HAN: Thank you, MC.  
ZEN: Agreed, how about we talk about me instead?  
707: If you send a selfie I will block your access to the messenger.  
ZEN: Huh?!?  
ZEN: So unfair…  
MC: I wouldn’t mind seeing it.  
ZEN: See! MC wants to see it.  
JUMIN HAN: No.  
707: No.  
ZEN: Whatever, I’ll just send it to her privately later. You guys don’t deserve to see such beauty, anyways.  
MC: lolol  
707: Someone’s salty.  
JUMIN HAN: I believe we should switch to a different topic.  
ZEN: What conversation could be better than one about me??  
JUMIN HAN: MC, you’re still with the hacker.  
JUMIN HAN: Is there any information you can share with us regarding that matter?  
MC: I wish I could tell you… But you already know I can’t say anything without V’s permission first.  
707: That’s what I was gonna say…  
JUMIN HAN: I see.  
ZEN: Talking about V, where is he? He hasn’t shown up in a while.  
707: I dunno. He hasn’t called me.  
ZEN: Really?  
ZEN: What about you, Mr Trust Fund Kid?  
JUMIN HAN: He hasn’t contacted me either.  
ZEN: MC?  
MC: He did call me yesterday, but his connection was pretty bad, so I wasn’t able to actually have a conversation with him.  
ZEN: He always has bad connection, where even is he?  
JUMIN HAN: I’d assume he’s busy taking pictures somewhere.  
707: Maybe up in the mountains, you can see the sun better up there.  
ZEN: Taking photos? With his eyes like that?  
JUMIN HAN: He’s not completely blind yet.  
ZEN: Yet.  
MC: Well, we can only hope he’ll get in touch with us soon.  
707: Yeah, nothing we can really do about it.  
ZEN: I guess…  
ZEN: Anyways, so about my selfie.  
[JUMIN HAN has left the chatroom]  
[707 has left the chatroom]  
ZEN: Huh? Did they both lose connection or something?  
MC: Yeah, I bet that’s what it is…  
ZEN: Well, I have to go practice now. I got a new role!  
MC: Omg! Congrats!! I’m sure you’ll do well~  
ZEN: Thank you, MC. With your support, I’m sure I’ll do fine!  
MC: Go practice now, I don’t wanna keep you waiting.  
ZEN: Okay! I’ll talk to you soon.  
MC: Good luck!  
[ZEN has left the chatroom]  
MC: V, please call me if you read this.  
[MC has left the chatroom]  
[V has joined the chatroom]  
V: There’s no one here.  
V: I was hoping at least one of you would be online…  
V: Everyone, please don’t worry so much about me.  
V: I’m okay. I’ve simply been having some connection problems recently. I’ll try to fix them as soon as possible.  
V: Since there’s no one here, I will be leaving now.  
V: Hopefully I get the chance to come back here soon.  
V: Have a good rest of the day, all of you.  
[V has left the chatroom]

⸺

You smiled as you left the chatroom. Speaking with all the RFA members was truly so fun and refreshing. Ray must be incredibly talented if he was able to create such realistic AIs, you couldn’t even begin to fathom how to create one. That led you to wonder how he had learned to code, did he learn it in university? Maybe he had always wanted to create videogames since he was young. You giggled as you pictured tiny Ray, his mother must have been an amazing person if she was able to raise such a lovely and sweet kid, you thought.  
Unconsciously, you clicked over to Ray’s private chat, only to find he had sent you a message.  
RAY: Don’t get too close to them. Remember, they’re only AIs, none of them are real.  
You furrowed your eyebrows slightly as you read the message. Wasn’t getting close to them the whole point of the game? You laughed as you thought of the possibility of Ray being jealous.  
MC: I thought ending up with one of them was the point of the game… Are you jealous?  
Before you could hit send, however, a loud notification popped up, taking up your entire screen. V called.  
You immediately picked up, he must’ve read the message you left in the chatroom.  
“V! You called, finally!”  
“MC, I’m glad you picked up” His voice sounded clearly through the phone. There was something about V’s voice, you didn’t know what it was, but it was incredibly calming. He could put you to sleep anyday. He probably has a great singing voice, too. Had he sung to Rika when she was alive? You would give all your money to have him sing to you, he probably sounds like an angel straight from heaven. Seriously, how can someone have such a tremendously pretty voice? It reminded you of a waterfall, the soft sound of water rushing. A beautiful waterfall, probably with a pretty rainbow right on top of it, too. And the sun, the sun shining brightly, with no cloud in sight. Yes, that’s how V’s voice was like. If only you could–  
“MC?” You had completely forgotten V was on the other end.  
“Yes. Sorry. I’m here.” you quickly replied.  
“Is everything okay? Nothing happened, right?” He asked, a hint of panic in his voice.  
“What? No, of course not. I was just thinking, sorry.” You didn’t want to worry him, especially due to your daydreaming.  
“That’s a relief. I’m glad you’re safe.” V said with a sigh.  
“I’m guessing you read the message I left you in the chatroom.”  
“Ah, yes. I’m sorry, I really didn’t mean to worry anyone with my absence.”  
“It’s alright, I understand. Where have you been, though? You’ve been having really bad connection recently.”  
“I can’t answer that, MC. I’m so sorry.”  
“Yeah, I guessed so. You sound fine now, though.”  
“Oh, I was able to find a place with better connection. That’s all I can say for now…I’m sorry.”  
“Stop apologizing, V. It’s okay, you don’t have anything to apologize for.”  
“If you say so. Thank you, MC.”  
“For what?”  
“For being so strong. I know it must be difficult to stay there with the hacker, but please hold on for a little longer.”  
“It’s all good, really. I’m not struggling as much as you guys think I am.”  
“I’m truly glad to hear that. I was worried you’d be struggling.”  
“I’m not, I hope you wouldn’t worry so much about me, V.”  
“I can’t help it. You’re part of the RFA, you’re important to all of us.”  
“I’m so happy to hear that.”  
“Did you have lunch yet?”

You had completely lost track of time as you chatted with the other guys, it was way past lunch time. Surprisingly, you weren’t too hungry, although you figured you should still have something to fill your stomach. You didn’t have breakfast, after all. Someone would usually bring you lunch, even Ray would stop by to give you food when he found the time. Maybe they just forgot?

“I didn’t, actually. I completely forgot.” You replied to V, who had been waiting for your response on the other end.  
“Please don’t skip your meals, MC. It’s important for you to stay healthy.” You smiled gently at his kind words.  
“I’ll go eat something now then. I hope you ate lunch, V.”  
“Uhm. Yes, I did. Don’t worry”  
“Great! I’ll get going now. It was great hearing from you, Jihyun.” You heard him chuckle on the other end.  
“I, too, enjoyed our conversation. I’ll talk to you soon.”  
That’s when you heard the familiar sound from your phone, letting you know V had ended the call. Everytime you would speak with him, you felt at ease afterwards. You really hadn’t known him for long, but you trusted him with your life.  
Forgetting to reply to Ray’s message, you stood up and made your way to the door once again. Everyone here must be busy, they probably forgot to bring you food. “I’ll go get some myself, don’t wanna bother anyone around here” you said to yourself. As you made your way through the main corridor outside your room, you remembered the prohibited areas Ray had told you about. There surely wouldn’t be many of them around, you just have to find your way to the kitchen. What’s the worst that can happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try making longer chapter in the future, I swear!


	3. Chapter 3

The hallways were surprisingly empty. Usually, you’d find at least two or three people walking around, doing this and that. Most of them would seem to be hurrying somewhere, while others simply just… stood there, looking around. What always caught your attention was the piece of clothing everyone wore, some type of black cloak with quite intricate and delicate golden-brown details on the front and the edges. Ray had mentioned it was merely a uniform, to make sure no intruder would be walking around the place. When you asked why you didn’t have one, though, he went quiet. It was most likely due to the fact that you didn’t actually work there, you were merely testing out some game they were making, after all. You trusted Ray, however. At least you wanted to, he had been very secretive regarding the whole place you currently found yourself in. It was kinda weird. It actually reminded you of V, both keeping secrets as if telling them would put people’s life’s in danger or something. No way that was actually what was going on. Those two would definitely become great friends, if only V was actually real.

Weirdly enough, every single hallway was completely deserted. No wonder no one brought you any food, there’s no one here. They probably just have an important meeting, you thought. Just in case, you decided to text Ray, this had never happened before. Although it is true you didn’t leave your room often, so maybe you simply hadn’t been around whenever this happened. As you reached into the pocket in your dress (Yes! A dress with pockets!!) you remembered leaving your phone on your bed. No big deal, you were simply getting some food before heading back into your room.  
Finding yourself completely alone, you allowed yourself to walk slowly, looking around at all the paintings hung on the walls. Most of them contained the people that, from what Ray had told you, work and live here. Once again, you came to the realization of how unusual that was. Isn’t this place just some fancy game-making company? Why would anyone actually live here? There were a few paintings that stood out from the rest, this time portraying someone with gorgeous, long blonde hair. Whoever this person was, they seemed to hold a high position in this place. They’re probably the CEO or something. They faced the other way in every painting, making you able to see their back only.  
All corridors also had a single table under one of the paintings, each of them holding flowers. You couldn’t recognize what flowers they were, maybe you should ask Ray about them next time you see him. You swore he could name every single flower on planet earth, you didn’t mind though, it was actually pretty nice to sit down and have a conversation about something as simple as flowers every once in a while. You thought back to the flowers Ray had left on your doorstep the night prior. He was always so passionate when he spoke about those plants, you couldn’t help but always listen intently. Lily of the valley, a fragrant white flower often used to symbolize chastity, purity and sweetness, a symbol of rebirth and humility. Hyacinths, most of the time a stunning purple representing constancy or, in some cases, sincerity. He always surprised you with how charming the flowers’ symbols actually were. It made you want to keep them alive and take care of them more than ever. For some reason, the fact that these flowers actually had a meaning to them made them seem more alive. Although you hated admitting it, you believed that if the flower given to you died, so did the symbol that came with it. In other words, if, for example, your Lilies of the Valley were to die, so would your purity and sweetness. It wasn’t a huge deal, and it probably wasn’t real, either, but you preferred being safe, rather than sorry.

Breaking apart from your deep thought, you realized you had been walking aimlessly thinking about flowers. You hadn’t noticed Ray passing by the parallel hallway a few minutes back.  
“Oh god, I’m lost” you said, stopping dead in your tracks. Every hallway looked identical. The place was huge, forget the kitchen, how the hell will you get back to your room? You also had the luck of not having your phone on you the one time you actually need it, of course this had to happen. Slightly stressed, you continue walking in hopes of finding any room or landmark that’ll help you figure out where the hell you ended up. Coming across a flight of stairs, but not your room, you walked down one floor. You just had to find someone, anyone that would help you find your way back to your room. If only Ray hadn’t blindfolded you when you first arrived, maybe you’d have a better idea of how to go about the building. The first floor was just like the one you just came from, you couldn’t see anyone. There was a basement, however.  
Not wanting to go look for your room alone, you began stepping down the stairs. You had nothing better to do, might as well explore. Thinking back to the many, many horror movies you had seen throughout your life, you knew better than to go to the basement of a place like this. But Ray was around somewhere, he’d never take you to (let alone stay in) a place that would put you in any kind of danger. With that thought in mind, you kept walking, now more calm and confident than before. 

That’s when you heard it.  
A scream.  
You’d heard those before, when you first arrived. Ray claimed they were shouts of joy, that that’s what they did here, they made people happy.  
It didn’t sound very joyful to you. Instead, you were pretty sure that was the scream of someone going through the complete opposite. What the fuck?  
Someone was hurt and there was no one around besides you, you had to get to them and make sure they got the help they needed. You made it down the stairs after looking around once more, checking your surroundings one last time to see whether there was anyone around who could possibly help. You were too focused on the screams to notice how worn-down and gross the basement was, let alone the many cells surrounding you. You heard nothing besides the screaming, which only supported your previous idea that this person was alone. Heart beating faster than ever before, you sped up, wanting to help whoever was letting out such distressing, horrid noises.  
Then everything went black.

Something, or someone, hit you on the head, hard, making you drop down to the floor, taking your hands to your head where you had just been struck. As you took a deep breath that would hopefully help you get back up to your feet, whoever had caused you to fall down covered your nose and mouth with a large piece of clothing. Struggling, you brought your hand on top of theirs in an attempt to break free from their hold, without success. The little strength left in you was of no use whatsoever. You could barely fight back before everything became blurry, darkness closing in around you slowly.

⸺

Ray had been inside the computer room since he had left MC in the garden earlier in the day. He really wanted to spend more time with her, and definitely would have left all his duties unattended if he had the choice and willpower to do so. With the cleansing ceremony about to take place, however, he had too much work to do, more than usual. He had stayed up all night prepping everything the Savior asked him to, without leaving his task to get through 707’s defenses unattended. It was truly stressful, but it was his only chance to prove himself useful to the Savior. He wasn’t good enough for anything else. Since MC arrived at Magenta, he was never able to understand how she grew to like him, maybe even have feelings for him. He smiled and shook lightly as he thought about the two of them being together one day, not just as Mint Eye believers, but maybe even as an actual couple, as boyfriend and girlfriend.  
He had always thought he’d be alone, every day till his dying day. I mean, it made sense, didn’t it? A useless airhead like him had no place in this world. He deserved it. If he had the audacity to stay alive, to breathe the same air as someone like the Savior and MC, the least he could do is prove himself useful in any way possible, even if it put his own health at risk. After all, his health and sanity didn’t matter, as long as he was of use. That’s how his life was like, how it always had been and how it always will be. At least that’s what he used to think. After meeting MC, he found himself actually having the energy to get up from bed every morning, she gave him something to look forward to. It made him think that perhaps, and only perhaps, he may actually have a good future ahead of him. It scared him, those thoughts. He was scared that the Savior would find out about them, that she would somehow be able to dig into his find and read his thoughts. She wouldn’t be happy, he wasn’t supposed to think happy thoughts. The only positive thing he deserved to think about was the Savior’s love for him. She loved him from the beginning, even with how useless and stupid he was. She saved him, which is why he now lived for her, to make sure she never regretted that decision. She had already praised him a few times, telling him how well of a job he’d done and, as thankful as he was for the Savior’s appreciation, he had a hard time believing it. He was a good for nothing, nothing he could ever do would suffice, which is why he had to work harder and harder each passing day. He’d do everything in his power to not let her down.  
He missed MC, a lot. He’d drop everything that instant to go see her if he could, but he knew the Savior probably sent someone to keep watch of the computer room’s door, to make sure he wouldn’t do exactly that. He had already done it before, multiple times, and the Savior eventually grew tired of it. She made sure he wouldn’t do it again by threatening to throw the girl out if she kept being a distraction to Ray. Of course, Ray couldn’t let that happen, so he avoided MC for a full day until she put her foot down and demanded an explanation. He felt bad, he’d already ignored her twice since she got to Magenta, but this was new to him. He didn’t know how he was supposed to react, or what he was supposed to say. Even after she kissed him, he couldn’t think straight, so he ran off. He wasn’t completely sure of what a kiss actually was, or what it meant, but he could only assume it was a good thing as he’d seen the Savior and V share many of them before he betrayed them. Plus, after what MC told him that morning, it definitely was a good sign. She wanted to see him, to be with him, someone like her. Ray couldn’t understand her, why she would choose him out of everyone, but he wasn’t complaining. He couldn’t picture a life without MC in it. He wasn’t too obsessed, was he? Maybe it was a good thing.  
Slowly, all the noise and voices coming from the hallway began to fade out. It was almost time, the soon-to-become believer must be getting ready down in the cells. Or, actually, other believers must be getting him ready down in the cells. Newcomers tended to be quite defensive and would refuse to willingly participate in their own Inclusion Ceremony, which is why they had to use a bit of force on them at the start, to encourage them. It happened to Ray himself, although he remembered his experience to be much more dreadful and excruciating than the rest. It was probably just his imagination.

After checking the cameras a few times to make sure no one was outside, Ray quietly left the room. He thought of saying that he was off to get some water as an excuse, although he wasn’t sure how well that would work as he never stopped working to get any form of food or water before. There’s a first time for everything though, right? Trying not to make much noise, he made his way through Magenta. MC’s room was quite far away from there, so he had to hurry. The ceremony would take a while, but the faster he got there the more time he’d have to spend with her. All the believers loved the ceremonies, so he wasn’t too worried about running into any. The Savior also didn’t expect him to show up, she knew and preferred him to work instead, he was more useful that way.  
Finally, he arrived at MC's room. He was so nervous his hands were actually shaking, so he took a few deep breaths before knocking on her door.  
No answer. Maybe she didn’t hear it the first time. He knocks again, but nothing happens.  
She always answers the door, no matter the time. It’s only afternoon, why isn’t she answering?  
“MC?” he calls for her, pressing his ear against the wall.  
“Are you in there?” But the only response he gets is the sound of the wind sneaking into the building through an open window.  
He quickly makes his way to it, looking out into the garder. Did she go back there? But he can’t see her. He has a clear view of Magenta’s beautiful garden, but no sign of beautiful MC.  
Turning back towards the door, he musters up the courage and turns the knob slightly.  
“MC, I’m coming in. I’m sorry, hopefully I’m not interrupting. I just need to check you’re okay.”  
Taking a step into the empty room, he looks around. Her phone is sitting on the bed, what if she’s in the bathroom? He looks toward the restroom, its door wide open with no sign of MC being in it. On the table, there is no food tray. Could it be that she went to get food? No one has brought her any. Ray was furious at the thought of MC not getting fed. She doesn’t know her way around Magenta, she only knows where the garden is. Where is she going to find any food? The kitchen is on the other side of the building, she won’t find it. He has to find her. She can’t be walking freely around Magenta, this place isn’t what she thinks it is. She could get in trouble. What if she runs into the Savior?  
“Oh my god.” Ray sprints out of the room, looking into each and every hallway. How long has she been gone for?

The Savior wouldn’t actually do anything to her, would she? She’s helping us, she knows nothing can happen to her or else the plan would be completely ruined. MC is the key player, the main character.

After checking the whole floor, he runs down the stairs, doing the same there. Mint Eye’s main building is completely empty, everyone must be in the auditorium, waiting for the ceremony to begin. That gives Ray an advantage, he has time. It’s impossible she left the building, the security is too tight. Plus, you need special keycards to open certain doors around the building. If she isn’t in the first nor second floor, and definitely is not outside the building, or in the garden, that means… She’s down in the cells.   
Those about to partake in the ceremony, along with the believers prepping them, are also down in the cells.  
Ray’s face goes pale “No.”


End file.
